Mirage Island Maiden
by my pen is better than my sword
Summary: Ash, May and Brock are traveling to Pacifidlog Town and stumble upon not only the mysterious Mirage Island, but also a huge celebration that may set all of them off course...  Wrote when I was eight. Decided to continue it. I know how bad it is...


"Ughh…" Ash groaned, "We've been out here for days without a sight of any logs…"

"Or food." May complained.

"Or girls!" Brock whined.

Ash glared at him, annoyed. They had been at this for a while now. They were sailing through Route 131, and had little luck in finding the small town.

Suddenly, through the fog, appeared a huge island seven feet in the air.

"Wow…" They all said in unison.

"I'll bet Max knows what that island is called," May acknowledged, "too bad he wanted to stay home with Mom and Dad."

"Isn't that Pacifidlog Town?" Ash asked, confused with May's response.

"No Ash; do you see any logs? I honestly have no idea what island it is through."

They all sat in silence for a few moments. Then May sailed her boat around the island. Ash and Brock looked over towards her.

"Hey May!" Ash cried. "Where are you going?"

"To Pacifidlog!" she called back, "I'll bet anything it's by here. Besides, maybe they'll know what this is."

Ash and Brock shrugged, and followed. Just like May predicted, they soon came upon the small town floating on the water. They were shocked to see many of the towns people flocked on the floating logs, all seeming to be celebrating. Ash and May were speechless. Last time they had seen a map of Pacifidlog, it was a bunch of tiny houses floating on the water surrounded by a cliff. Now, however, parts of the cliffs were chopped down, and now it looked like a metropolis. Decorations were being hung everywhere, and people were dancing.

Ash, Brock and May hopped off their boats and ran up to the scenes. They pushed trough the crowd, seeing strange sights, such as a tiny puppet show of a beautiful blonde maiden dancing with a brunette. They kept walking until May bumped into a woman in her mid thirties. She turned around with a smile. "Oh my!" she said sweetly, "I'm guessing that you're trying for the Mirage Maiden Pageant, aren't you dear?"

May got up, puzzled. "Uhh…what's that?" she asked.

The woman looked shocked. "My! Well then, I must explain!" she exclaimed, rushing May and the others to a seat. Once they were all seated, the woman began to speak. "My name is Marla," she said. "I work for the pageant committee. Now, you all are probably newcomers, considering you don't know about this festival. Did any of you come across a giant island on your way?"

They all nodded. Marla smiled. "Yes. That island is called Mirage Island. It is a very rare island because usually because of the fog, no one can see it. But occasionally, it pops out. It is very special because of the rare Liechi Berry, but it has a hidden story. Legend has it that on the island is a hidden palace, and there lives a beautiful maiden. She was treated to the wonderful fancies of the royal life, but was stuck inside the palace, and could not leave. She knew the guards and the staff of the palace would reject her if a more beautiful woman was found. She started searching for one, but couldn't find one.

"Now, several years ago, a young man was sailing and found the island. He was fascinated with the legend, and rushed home to tell everyone. The tide was too shallow for his boat to ship out, so he had to wait until midnight. Once he finally got home, he said his strange tale, but no one believed him-except for one man-his father. His father loved his son so much that he devoted every second he had to watch out the window for this strange island. One day, it was seen! The legend was written down and became a story for us here. We hold this festival in honor of the man, the maiden, and the man's father." Marla said, holding her hand to her heart. "May he rest in peace forever."

"You mean he's…dead?" Ash asked.

Marla nodded. "Yes, shortly before the island was seen…"

May thought for a moment. "So…you thought that I was going to enter the pageant?" she asked.

Marla nodded. "Yes…you see the pageant eliminates the 'unattractive' bunch until it is one girl standing. Then, because the original maiden had children, her bloodline will appear and be inspected. If the maiden is better she returns to the palace and the island disappears. If the other girl is deemed worthy, then she will go to live on in the Mirage Palace as a princess."

May's face lit up. "Are you saying I could win?"

Marla smiled slyly. "That's exactly what I am saying, my dear." She said.

May jumped out of her seat. "YES! I will _soo _try out for this! Yay- ahh!"

Due to the crowd growing thicker, she was abruptly thrown into the water.

"Uhh…May?" Brock said.

Bubbles appeared under the water and May's head appeared. She spat some water out of her mouth, looking rather vexed. Marla looked surprised. "If you want to do it, you'd best get out of the water." She said. "You'll freeze!"

May glanced at her. "I know." She said.

Ash and Brock rushed over to her and pulled her out. She stood there, shivering. Marla pursed her lips and looked May over. May stopped. She really wanted this. Marla seemed to see that, and smiled. "Well then," she said, picking up her purse, "Let's go."


End file.
